whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wavering
Synopsis First Half At night in Okinomiya two yakuza rush up a set of stairs to an apartment in which they find Mamiya Rina rushing to pack her bags. The one without sunglasses sarcastically asks her if she planned to simply disappear with the money. She looks at him in fear as starts to scream as the scene cuts. In the home she shares with Satoko, Rika desperately searches and calls for Hanyū. She announces that Satoko has not returned home. Receiving no reply, Rika curses that Hanyū is, "always off somewhere when it matters most!" Rika runs down the road, thinking in her Adult Voice that she has a very bad feeling. As the higurashi cry, she reaches the Hōjō family home. She slows down and prays that her intuition is wrong. She hears Satoko say her name behind her. She turns to see Satoko looking very sad. She lowers a sack with bottle of sake. Almost on cue, Teppei slides open a window to scream at Satoko for leaving the kettle on when she left. Satoko apologizes and tries to explain that he demanded she leave immediately to buy his booze and snacks. He responds by cursing at her as he throws a full ashtray at her, then demanding she hurry and get inside. Satoko meekly informs Rika that she will live in this home from now on. Rika protests, but like an automaton, Satoko explains that she and her uncle "talked it over." She weakly tries to smile as she pretends that she agreed to live together with him. From inside, Teppei screams at her to hurry and bring him another drink. Satoko immediately responds "yes!" and gathers up her grocery bag. Rika can only watch with her eyes glistening. Over a view of the outside of the Okinomiya Police Station, Ōishi Kuraudo expresses his surprise at receiving a phone call from Rika. Inside, he sits at his desk with Kumagai Katsuya and an other officer working near him. Speaking from the Hinamizawa phone booth, Rika asks to speak to Akasaka Mamoru. Ōishi responds that he is not in Okinomiya. As Rika hold the phone stunned, Ōishi explains that Akasaka is at the hot springs with his wife. Rika asks where he is staying, but Ōishi did not ask. He asks her if it is urgent, but she has already hung up the phone. In her Adult Voice, Rika tells herself that the world will "wander into the maze of tragedy once again," if she does not stop it. She pounds her fist on the payphone vowing not to give up. In the Irie Clinic, Irie Kyōsuke asks, "Mobilize the Yamainu?" Rika insists to him and Takano Miyo that this is the only way to prevent her uncle from destroying her. Takano admits that she has heard rumors about Teppei, then asks if she should contact the police or child welfare. Rika protests that that will take too long. She reminds Irie how Satoko was the year before and warns him that she will return to that state. Irie calmly starts to explain the risk of mobilizing the Yamainu, and Takano continues to stress that they exist to protect Rika, and they cannot let them intervene for any other reason. Rika protests that Takano is also Satoko's friend. She asks, as a "once-in-a-lifetime wish," that Takano save Satoko. Both Irie and Takano look down in shame. Takano finally asks, "Dr. Irie?" He thinks for a moment. He finally asks her to heed Rika's wish. As Rika becomes excited, Irie explains that Satoko remains crucial to their research. Takano calmly replies that this is a task "with a lot of risk and no reward." Nevertheless, she agrees to contact them. Later that night, Takano explains that the Yamainu cannot get involved since the police are watching Teppei. She explains that recently, "a woman named Mamiya Rina was killed in Okinomiya." She apologizes to Rika that until the police cease tailing Teppei, the Yamainu cannot move against him. When Rika asks when she thinks that will happen, Takano responds that, at the earliest, it will be after the Watanagashi Festival. Rika explodes. She pounds the desk and reminds them in her Adult Voice that she has cooperated with them "all this time." Though they "have so much power," they will not save Satoko. She declares that she now realizes, "that this world too is nothing more than a dead-end!" She points to Takano and tells her to get killed and burned. She then points at Irie and tells him to commit suicide with his sleeping pills. In rage, she repeats, "Die! Die! Die!" and screams. Sitting at her home, drinking a glass of wine, Rika calmly confesses that, "Those two were quite suprised," to Hanyū. Hanyū sheepishly reminds Rika that she warned her not to expect too much. Rika responds that telling her that, "is just cruel." The world was "blessed with so many things," Rika laments. Hanyū concludes that it is already "done for": a Dead End. Nevertheless, she tries to encourage Rika that if she continues to endure a happy world will eventually come. Rika asks her just how many more decades she needs to wait: "How many more times will you ask me to repeat a mere two-week world?" Rika smiles and confesses that it is impossible since she will go crazy before she ever reaches to promised "happy world." She lays down on the bare floor and announces that she no longer cares about any world. Hanyū can only whimper in sad sympathy as Rika falls asleep on the floor. The next day in their classroom, Rena, Keiichi, Mion, and Shion with other school children and their teacher Chie stand around Satoko's empty desk next to a dejected Rika. Rena asks her why Satoko is absent. Keiichi asks if she is sick. Shion "begs" her to tell her if something has happened. Chie gently says her name, but in her Adult Voice, Rika quietly tells Chie to "shut up." She then stands and announces that she is going home. Chie asks her to wait. In the teacher's office, Rika explains to Chie about Satoko's uncle. Rika, still in her Adult Voice, directly asks her, "And? What are you going to do about it?" This takes Chie aback, but she is further stunned by Rika's calm smile. Chie vows to immediately visit Satoko and talk to her. "If there is a problem . . . " but Rika interrupts her to state that it is useless to talk to Child Welfare. Chie startles again, and Rika explains to her that Satoko made a false abuse report in the past. Therefore, without solid proof, Child Welfare will not act. Chie meekly replies that she will make a formal complaint: "I'm sure they will do something." Rika merely looks down. Rika walks out with the same blank expression only to be confronted by Shion, Rena, Mion, and Keiichi waiting for her. Rena asks if it is true that Satoko's uncle has returned. Keiichi notes that he heard rumors that the uncle abused Satoko and her brother in the past. Rika does not answer, and Chie announces that she is leaving to meet with Satoko that very moment. Shion becomes very angry and demands to know how she should "remain calm" given what her uncle did to Satoko and Satoshi. She asks Chie if she is asking them to allow a repeat of what happened the prior year. Chie vows that that will not happen. She instructs Mion as "Class President" to maintain a study period for the students until she returns. As she leaves, a translucent Hanyū appears next to Rika. Emotionless, Rika notes that, "This is the same as the past worlds.": Child Welfare will do nothing, and she and the rest can do nothing to prevent the coming tragedy. Rika sadly observes that this world has no meaning, and there is nothing left to do but for her to wait for it to end. As she finishes that observation, the scene shifts to Teppei angrily opening his door to Chie. Chie requests to see Satoko, but he claims that Satoko has a "cold" with a fever. Chie meekly asks if she will be able to come to school the following day. "The hell would I know?" Teppei asks as he slams the sliding door shut. As Chie calls his name again, she hears him rejoining other men playing a game. Their laughs mix with the sound of the higurashi. Back in the classroom, Shion cannot believe Chie did not force her way in to verify Satoko's safety. Rena asks Shion to stop berating Chie who looks down. Chie suddenly announces that she will report the matter to the Principal. As she leaves, Shion remains incensed. She starts to storm off, and when asked where she is going, she announces that she will rescue Satoko as Satoshi asked. She then declares that she will kill Teppei. As she say this, she starts to smile, and she repeats her determination to kill him: "That's the most efficient solution!" Her sister demands that she calm down. Shion retorts that while they all cry about their helplessness, she will actually do something. Rena declares that she will not let Shion go. She insists that killing will only bring more misery. Shion continues to angrily describe the pain Satoko has suffered over the years from being ostracized by Hinamizawa to the disappearance of her brother. While all of this goes on, Rika watches. Shion turns again to leave, but Keiichi steps in her way. This surprises Rika for a moment. Second Half Regaining some composure, Shion politely but firmly asks "Kei-chan" to step aside. He replies that he cannot let her go, because if she kills Teppei she will "definitely regret it." Shion insists that she is prepared for that. Keiichi responds that what she really wants is a world where everyone can live happily. Murder will ruin this chance. Shion grabs a chair and threatens to kill him first. Keiichi deems this "interesting," and wants to see her do it. As their banter continues, Mion starts to walk towards them as she warns Keiichi that Shion will do it, but Rena stops her and tells her that Keiichi will be fine: "He will be able to convince her!" When Mion asks how Rena can be sure, Rena has a flashback to when Keiichi fought her on the roof. She repeats that he will be "fine ( 大丈夫・''daijōbu'')." Shion screams and brings the chair down on his head. She drops it and catches her breath, while blood starts to flow from Keiichi's head. Keiichi asks her if she has calmed down. Shion backs off, walks to a desk, and sits down. Keiichi continues that he, too, does not know what to do either. As Rena dutifully approaches with a handkerchief to wipe away the blood on his head, he promises them that he will find a way. Shion looks down with her eyes shadowed. Chie returns with Principal Kaieda who assures them to, "Just leave the rest to us." He states that he will contact Child Welfare "immediately and take proper action." Shion, still looking down, quietly replies, "It will be pointless in the end." Kaieda admonishes her that the moment she utters the word "pointless," she has lost the battle. He affirms that Satoko is his "valuable student," and he and Chie will do everything for her. Shion looks up slightly at him but does not say anything. Rika stares without emotion, and Hanyū appears next to her to remind that, in the past, the same thing happened. However, then Keiichi killed Teppei. In her Adult Voice, Rika surmises that Shion was meant to play that role. As Shion continues to stare, her sister puts her hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she looks up, and Mion smiles at her as Rika continues to observe that Keiichi stepping in to stop Shion committing murder "was unexpected." Hanyū nervously says "Rika," but Rika interrupts her to tell her that she knows, and she will no longer hope for anything. Meeting during the night at the water wheel, Keiichi concludes that the efforts were useless. Mion explains that a Child Welfare worked did visit Satoko's home, but Satoko denied that she needed help. When Keiichi asks why Satoko would deny that she needs help, Mion explains that Shion believes Satoko blames herself for Satoshi leaving. Satoko believes she lacked the strength to endure the abuse and became too dependent upon her brother. Rena asks if Satoko believes that by enduring her abuse now she atone for her sins against Satoshi. Rena turns to Keiichi and admits that she was worried he would say the same thing Shion said earlier. He happily replies that her acting first allowed him to maintain his control. Looking at his hands, he confesses that he has the feeling that, long ago, he killed Teppei with his own hands, as he has a flashback to bludgeoning him with Satoshi's bat. As he recalls seeing Satoko watch him fall from the bridge, he explains that it all came to the worse in the end. He concludes that even if Satoko does not seek help, they help her. Rena smiles and jokes that she feels like someone told her that previously; Keiichi suggests that person was quite awesome. At his home, Keiichi accepts that he really has no idea how to help Satoko. His father Maebara Ichirō asks him what his has been contemplating for so long: "is it the discount auction?" Keiichi levels with him. His mother Maebara Aiko enters and warns him not to think of violence as she brings them both tea. Keiichi assures her that he is not think about "anything like that." Keiichi's father advises him that there are two ways to fight in the world, but if one does not fight by the rules, one will not get the support of others. This means, his father explains, that his path is already determined. At school the next day, Mion is surprised that Keiichi suggests that they all go to Child Welfare to appeal. Keiichi replies that since Child Welfare has not properly examined the situation they will have to explain it to them. Mion, Rena, and Shion all agree, but Rika sits alone at her desk with her back effectively turned to them. When Keiichi asks if she is with them, Rika acidly asks in her Adult Voice if he really thinks he can save Satoko. Keiichi does not seem to notice her tone, for he eagerly reminds her that before he told her that she can change fate with her own hands. Rika raises her head slightly and quietly responds that she agrees. While Keiichi congratulates her on her "spirit," Hanyū appears under her desk and asks Rika if she is "sure." Rika calmly responds that she knows that their efforts are "useless," but she will continue to watch them "flounder." She turns in their direction and admits that, "It's just to kill time until the end of this world." At the Child Welfare Office in Okinomiya, Sodanin, a female officer, insists that they are currently working on Satoko's case. Keiichi, accompanies by Rika, Shion, Mion, and Rena, reminds her that the day before Child Welfare left her home without doing anything. The officer, reading from notes, states she cannot reveal details, but assures them: "We will continue to help the Hōjō family live a sound life as a father and daughter should." This angers Shion, who snaps that they are not "father and daughter," but "uncle and his niece!" She then demands to know if the officer even knows the situation, but Mion hushes her. The officer looks at her notes again and apologizes for the mistake. She then continues with more pap: "In any case, we will continue to guide the guardian and dependent in leading a healthy relationship." Rena reminds her that Teppei neglected Satoko for over a year: "Can you still call him her guardian?" Mion adds that regulations exist concerning abandoment of guardianship. Keiichi adds that Satoko has missed school for two days, and he adds that Child Welfare should not trust her claims that nothing is happening. The officer replies that she will inform the social worker in charge of Satoko's case about their appeal. She stands, formally bows, and thanks them for this "useful piece of information." They all squeeze onto a bench outside the offices. Mion confesses that she finds it unlikely that they will take their appeal seriously. Shion agrees that they basically talked "to a wall. Rena insists that they did the correct thing, then sheepishly admits that she does not believe their passion and urgency will be passed on to the case worker. Mion admits that if they used the Sonozaki name, it might change their attitude, but the Sonozaki and Hōjō family "are currently at odds." Rika stares at the ground. Shion angrily blames their grandmother: "How long does she plan to continue the Dam War?!" Keiichi looks down and apologizes to Rika: "Despite my big mouth, there was nothing we could do." In her Adult Voice, Rika responds that she does not "believe it (信じな・''shinjina'')." Keiichi looks at her. Rika shakes as she reminds him that he taught her that Fate can be broken. For him to admit defeat? As tears flow, she repeats that she cannot believe it. As Mion, Shion, and Rena watch, Rika continue in her Adult Voice that she does not wish to give up afterall, and she wants to save Satoko. She turns to Keiichi and begs him to save Satoko. Keiichi smiles and agrees that, "This is no time for us to stand idly by!" Keiichi slaps himself and declares that Rika opened his eyes. He stands and tells the others that this is no time to wallow but to act. Rena asks what else they can do. Keiichi declares that he has a perfect plan. Rika startles. Teaser '' Chibi'' Rika admits: *"Ahh, this is bad! This is very bad!" Chibi Hanyū asks what is bad, and Chibi Rika responds that she has not started her summer homework. Nevertheless, she announces for viewers fearing the same thing, they have something "very good" to tell them. Keiichi will do the homework for just ¥10,000 (¥10,000" is ~$42.55 in May, 1983 or ~$107.49 in 2018 ) each subject! When Chibi Hanyū asks if this is true, Chibi Rika confesses she lied. As Chibi ''Hanyū whines, ''Chibi ''Rika suggests that Hanyū could at least do her own homework. Characters In order of appearance *''Yakuza soldiers *Mamiya Rina *Furude Rika *Furude Hanyū *Hōjō Satoko *Hōjō Teppei *Ōishi Kuraudo *Kumagai Katsuya *Unnamed Police Officer *Akasaka Mamoru (mentioned) *Akasaka Yukie (mentioned) *Irie Kyōsuke *Takano Miyo *Hinamizawa School Children *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Chie Rumiko *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Teppei's Friends (heard inside home) *Kaieda *Maebara Ichirō *Maebara Aiko *Sodanin (unnamed in episode) *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *'May Your Best Intentions Go Justly Punished Department:' **Now we know how Rina ended up as the Prologue of the first episode of Tatarigoroshi-hen in a sack, disemboweled, and with nails in her finger joints. Rena convincing her father to leave her left Rina needing money which led her to steal from the yakuza of Okinomiya. **As in previous arcs, Teppei returns to Hinamizawa to hide from the yakuza to live with and abuse Satoko after his girlfriend/partner in scam gets caught. **Therefore, in a Truly Heart-Warming Family Moment Brought to You by Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: ***1. In Rena's arc that involves Rina and Teppei scamming her father, her choice to get help from friends avoids the tragedy of Tsumihoroboshi-hen, ***2. Which leads to her father getting rid of Rina, ***3. Which compels Rina to steal from the yakuza, ***4. The "recycling with extreme prejudice" of whom convinces Teppei to flee back to Hinamizawa, ***5. Which starts the tragedy seen in time fragments like the one depicted in Tatarigoroshi-hen. ***6. Which means there is no Santa Claus. ***7. Have a nice day! **In Confrontation, Sonozaki Akane's Husband obliquely accepts responsibility for the circumstances. *'Leave the Kettle On:' in an earlier time of the day in Bond of Tatarigoroshi-hen, it is Keiichi and Irie who find Teppei screaming at Satoko for leaving the kettle on when she left to buy "snacks" and alcohol for him and his friends. *'Hinamizawa Phone Booth:' the same in which Keiichi clawed out his throat in Onikakushi-hen and Rika sabotaged in Himatsubushi-hen. It accepts collect calls. . . . *'Satoko the Year-Before:' this covers the time when Hōjō Tamae lived with Teppei and abused Satoko. Satoshi murdered Tamae, and Teppei fled to be with Rina and avoid suspicion. *Rika claims that Takano is Satoko's friend. *'Dead Ends': Rika's suicide in Watanagashi-hen now makes more sense. She realizes that without the injection, she cannot stabilize Shion. She discards that world as a "dead end," and commits suicide to get out of it, particularly to avoid being tortured by Shion. Similarly, in Tsumihoroboshi-hen when Rena refuses the injection, she also declares that world a "dead end" as well. This further explains Rika's odd behavior of seemingly becoming detached: she knows that she is in a "dead end" world that will conclude with her death. *A use of a chair to correct "a failure to . . . communicate!" *Keiichi and Rena fight in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. *'Perfect Crimes:' Keiichi's Mom likes mystery novels in Tatarigoroshi-hen. Keiichi discusses the idea of a perfect crime with her as he plans to kill Teppei. Trivia *'Rough Back of the Envelope Calculation: '''exactly how long Rika spends experiencing different fragments is not clear. In a few cases she exists for a few years as in ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen and Saikoroshi-hen. The distribution of her duration remains unknown; however, Hanyū suggests that the period she can send Rika back has become progressively shorter. Taking the often quoted "one hundred years," and assuming she spends only half of that time in the roughly one to two week period around Watanigashi, she experiences 1,300 to 2,600 "lives" that involve her dying by either her own hand or in a recreation of a ritual sacrifice. If she spends 75% of that hundred years in that short period, the numbers increase to 1,950 to 3,900 respectively with another 25 years of horror and tragedy still to enjoy. When They Cry Wikia does not condone underaged drinking, but in her case. . . . Cultural References *''Ichi-go ichi-e'' (一期一会): "Once-in-a-Lifetime Request" Memorable Moments *Rika reveals that she has been working with Irie and Takano on their research for some time. Where else would she get those syringes from? *Keiichi's father stresses the need to have the support of others when faced with a conflict. Quotes *"What's this, ya gonna fade away with all tha dough? What do you take us for?!" - Yakuza *"Satoko! Hurry up and bring me another drink!" - Teppei *"Well, I'll be. I never would have thought I'd get a call from you, Furude-san." - Ōishi *"This sure is a job with a lot of risk, and no reward." - Takano *"Yet, even when you have so much power, why do you say you cannot save Satoko?!" - Rika *"Go get killed and burned on the back of the mountains!" - Rika to Takano *"There was no meaning to this world. Now, all I can do is wait for it to end." - Rika *"I won't let such a good girl suffer more!" - Shion *"What you really want is a world where everything is back to normal, and everyone can live on happily." - Keiichi to Shion *"Because Shion made a scene first, I was able to keep my cool." - Keiichi *"Keiichi, violence is bad. Don't start thinking about surprise attacks, or perfect crimes, or anything like that." - Keiichi's Mom *"I know it's useless, but I will continue to watch them flounder. It's just to kill time until the end of this world." - Rika Gallery Teppei Uncle of the Year.png|'Not Shown:' Uncle of the Year Rika Understatement.png|'Understatement of the Year 1983' Winner: Furude Rika Kaieda and Chie.png|Principal Kaieda Maebara Ichirō Advises Son.png Higurashi Kai Title Card 08.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes